Le conte d'une silencieuse insurrection nocturne
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requête 36. UA Fantasy. Un roi despotique se coupe du monde en gardant près de lui de jeunes hommes dans son sérail. Le prince d'un autre royaume et ses gardes décident de renverser le monarque de l'intérieur. Yaoi. OiHina, IwaKage, KuroDai, TannaEnno, DaishouKen, UkaTake, AsaNoya.
1. Part 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas :_

 **Hellou, voici la trente-sixième requête de DramaticalRaven avec pas mal de couples en perspective, à savoir du OiHina, de l'AsaNoya, du DaishouKen, de l'UkaTake, du KuroDai et du TanaEnno et j'ajoute de l'IwaKage...C'est bon, je crois que j'ai le compte. Dans l'UA et le contexte suivant : un roi (qui est un OC pour la requête) possède un harem de jeunes garçons et ceux-ci vont faire connaissance d'un groupe qui va tout faire pour les libérer. Bon, le roi doit mourir aussi et c'est tout. Je commence aussi à poster les requêtes sur Wattpad ainsi cela fera deux sites différents (avec Ao3) où les trouver pour les habitués de ces deux sites. Bonne lecture. :)**

Part 1 :

Il était une fois, un royaume qui aurait très bien pu être une toile de fond de l'un des contes narrés par Shéhérazade dans les 1001 nuits. Ce dernier était situé en plein coeur d'une contrée désertique et seuls les différents médinas de téléportation inventés par le sorcier du roi et parsemés dans toute la cité faisaient office de lien avec l'extérieur.

Cependant, seuls les notables, les gardes et les soldats avaient le droit de l'emprunter, laissant le peuple cloitré dans ce paysage certes paradisiaque et plein de vie avec les différents souks qui avaient lieu les jours de semaine.

Les habitants, par contre, même s'ils ne se posaient jamais de questions car le roi avait des gardes partout surveillant la moindre tentative de révolte à son égard, se sentaient de plus en plus opprimés. Beaucoup de gens s'inquiétaient à juste titre en voyant leurs enfants disparaitre, principalement des jeunes garçons. Une rumeur circulait comme quoi le roi en était friand, ce qui inquiétaient grandement les familles qui eurent l'ingénieuse idée de travestir leurs fils en fille afin qu'ils évitent de se faire prendre.

Ce spectacle consternait Iwaizumi. Il regardait les enfants jouer depuis l'étal où il vendait les bijoux que Tooru et lui fabriquaient dans leur petit atelier d'orfèvrerie. Hajime pouvait facilement repérer des garçons parmi les filles qui lançaient des osselets en dépit des teintes vives de leurs tuniques et du sarouel qu'ils portaient au dessous.

Un petit foulard posé lachement sur la tête couvrait leurs courtes chevelures. Heureusement que les gardes étaient trop occupés à faire la chasse aux voleurs. "Eh bien, tu en fais une tête, Iwa-chan, fit son ami Oikawa qui s'étirait en sortant de l'atelier, leur maison se situant non loin du palais.

"Reste dans l'atelier, lui ordonna Hajime, il ne faut pas que tu te fasses repérer."

Tooru fit ce qu'il dit en faisant la moue. Iwa-chan le surprotégeait toujours depuis l'enfance, connaissant la réputation du roi. Comme il était d'une grande beauté, cela pouvait davantage attirer la convoitise de leur souverain, qui, selon les dires, n'avait pas vieilli depuis des années et fut toujours aussi avide de chair fraiche.

Tous deux étaient des orphelins, leurs familles miséreuses les avaient confiés à un orfèvre qui fut un ancien garde royale. Il les avait pris sous son aile et leur avait appris à la fois l'art de l'orfèvrerie et le maniement des armes puis, à vingt ans, ils purent monter un petit commerce qui fut bien florissant même s'ils l'utilisaient en tant que couverture pour autre chose et malgré le peu de touristes.

Seules les personnes choisies par le roi pouvaient pénétrer dans la cité et la richesse dépendait davantage de l'exportation des produits, ce qui expliquait le nombre astronomique de commandes qu'ils recevaient

L'arrivée d'une cliente à l'étalage les coupa de leurs réflexions. Elle fut accompagnée par un des gardes du royaume et fut vêtue d'une longue cape sombre, cachant ainsi ses habits, un voile bleuté couvrait la moitié de son visage.

L'inconnue était plus grande que Hajime et l'orfèvre ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ses longs doigts fins aux ongles parfaitement limés montrer les joyaux qu'elle souhaitait prendre à savoir un petit bracelet de cheville en or et une boucle d'oreille en argent sertie d'un lapis-lazuli. "Je vois que vous avez bon goût, mademoisel..."

Quels magnifiques yeux bleus, on dirait des saphirs.

Leurs regards se perdèrent l'un dans l'autre un instant. Hajime remarqua ensuite des franges ébènes qui sortaient de la cape de la jeune femme. Elle devait être très belle. Le raclement de gorge du garde les coupa cependant. L'inconnue se dépêcha de payer des articles et partit aussitôt, laissant un Hajime ensorcelé. "Eh bien, on dirait qu'il t'a tapé dans l'oeil, le taquina Tooru.

\- Et comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit d'un homme?, lui demanda Hajime.

\- L'intuition, répondit simplement Tooru, as-tu reçu le message de Sawamura, au fait?"

Son ami se rembrunit. Ils avaient en effet des choses plus importantes à faire. "Oui, le roi organise une réception pour le prince Keishin ce soir, on pourra en profiter pour faire du repérage ainsi.

\- Et aussi voir à quoi ressemble son harem, déclara un Oikawa bien enthousiaste, je suis très curieux à l'idée de voir quelles beautés il y a là-bas."

Hajime soupira. Tooru avait toujours cette vilaine manie de séduire que cela fut des hommes et des femmes, c'était un grand hédoniste devant l'éternel. "Nous irons voir les autres dans l'après-midi, histoire de se préparer pour la soirée." Tooru hocha la tête. Autant être paré pour jouer les espions.

Tobio attendit que le garde ouvre la porte du sérail pour y entrer. La pièce y était lumineuse, emplies de coussins multicolores avec une grande loggia dont les arcades s'ouvraient sur l'immensité de la ville où le désert se perdait au loin. Des effluves d'encens planaient dans l'air, signe qu'Ennoshita en avait encore allumé avant de partir rejoindre le roi pour une énième punition pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Le roi se servait lui comme défouloir à ses plaisirs sadiques, jugeant sa beauté trop ordinaire pour être gardée intacte et pourtant, le brun arrivait toujours à garder bonne figure, gardant le sourire et veillant sur tout le monde, surtout Yû.

Le noiraud retira sa cape pour laisser paraître un haut bleu roi sans manches qui s'arrêtait à mi-torse ainsi qu'un sarouel de même couleur, dont la taille fut cintrée par une fine ceinture dorée. Il pensa un moment au vendeur qu'il avait vu au marché et dont les yeux verts l'avaient attiré sans commune mesure avant de retirer le voile pour dévoiler des lèvres fines qui se retroussèrent en un rictus sévère en voyant son ami paresser dans les coussins. "Eh, imbécile, hurla-t-il en donnant un léger coup de pied sur le ventre pour le réveiller, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir."

Shouyou s'éveilla en sursautant. Si Tobio portait des habits mettant en valeur ses iris océans et sa peau un brin halée, lui portait les mêmes vêtements mais d'une nuance orangée oscillant vers le rouge. Cela réhaussait davantage sa carnation pâle et sa flamboyante chevelure.

Tobio et lui avaient été enlevés enfants comme ce fut le cas tous les concubins du harem, cependant Tetsurou, qui fut le premier concubin du roi, s'évertuait à faire évader les enfants les plus jeunes, les amenant discrètement à un ami de confiance qui les ramenait dans leurs familles. "Tu aurais pu me réveiller plus gentiment, rouspéta le roux en se levant.

\- Tiens, fit le noiraud en lui donnant le bracelet de cheville doré en ignorant sa remarque, cela te mettra davantage en valeur." Lui-même accrocha la boucle en lapis-lazuli à son oreille pendant que Hinata le remercia. "Où est Nishinoya?, lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Noya-san est en train d'accorder sa cithare dans la salle de danse, lui répondit Shouyou en attachant le bracelet à sa cheville avant qu'Ennoshita n'arrive dans la pièce, l'air bien mal en point. Il s'assit péniblement sur les coussins, da peau palissant à vue d'oeil.

Au moins, sa longue tunique beige et son sarouel noir permettaient de cacher toutes ses blessures et de ne pas inquiéter davantage ses amis. "Tu veux que je te mette de l'onguent?, s'enquit un Shouyou inquiet qui s'était précipité vers lui au moment où il s'était assis.

"Non, cela ira, répondit Ennoshita en lui souriant, je vais m'en occuper après avoir pris mon bain. N'en parlez pas à Nishinoya, surtout et allez vous entrainer dans la salle de danse. Le roi a un invité de marque ce soir et il attend surement à ce que vous fassiez bonne impression. De toute façon, il ne me ferai plus rien de la journée, Kuroo s'occupe de lui."

Shouyou et Tobio le regardèrent tristement. Le roi les considéraient tous comme des objets de collection et les réduisaient surtout à l'état de fonction. Ainsi, si tous deux étaient les danseurs, Nishinoya jouait de la musique ou donnait la becquée au roi, assis sur ses genoux, ce qui le dégoûtait davantage, Ennoshita était son bouc émissaire et Kuroo lui servait pour assouvir ses désirs charnels.

Tetsurou s'était mis un point d'honneur à faire en sorte que le souverain ne jette le dévolu sur aucun d'entre eux dans ce domaine-là même s'il trouvait frustrant de ne pouvoir rien faire pour Chikara.

Seul Kenma avait une fonction plus complexe puisqu'il secondait l'intendant Takeda dans la gestion du royaume et les relations extérieures. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait annoncé à tous l'arrivée d'un notable au palais dans la soirée et qui disait invitation, disait obligatoirement réception alors autant mettre les bouchées doubles. Ce dernier serait d'ailleurs le petit-fils d'un roi d'une lointaine contrée et qu'il souhaitait établir une alliance durable avec le royaume.

Cependant la raison derrière cette visite était tout autre.

Keishin Ukai traînait des pieds à l'idée d'aller à la réception du palais. Son grand-père l'avait envoyé dans ce patelin, il y a de ça quelques mois pour mettre fin à l'oppression du souverain de cette ville. Selon ses dires, le roi aurait en sa possession un artefact interdit qui lui permettait de rester jeune et ainsi de prolonger ses années de règne et il y eut de nombreuses plaintes de famille concernant l'enlèvement de leurs enfants.

Comme ce fut la ville natale d'un de ses hommes les plus méritants, le général Sawamura, le vieux Ukai avait décidé de voir ce qui en découlait et lui avait demandé d'enquêter. Qui sait quelle magie noire le souverain pouvait mettre en oeuvre si l'envie lui prenait d'envahir les terres voisines facilement accessibles par les médinas de téléportation, portails issus d'une magie antique que seul ce royaume semblait employé.

Sawamura libérait les petits garçons que les gardes kidnappaient pour les placer dans le sérail royal avec l'aide d'un des concubins et d'après les rumeurs, beaucoup d'habitants souhaitaient attenter à la vie du roi pour les enlèvements et aussi pour le fait qu'ils restaient cloitrés de force dans la cité.

Tout d'abord, il devait étudier le terrain et le blond possédait une fine équipe pour ça. Sawamura s'était allié avec deux orfèvres locaux mais rompus aux armes et avait amené avec lui les gardes qu'il jugeait les plus compétents.

"Cela me permettra de voir si tu es digne de me succéder au trône", lui avait dit son grand-père, sa mère ayant préféré travailler dans la taverne auprès de son père aubergiste. Keishin soupira en fumant tranquillement son nargilé. Il ne voulait pas être roi à la base.

Le blond en était à ses réflexions moroses tout en admirant depuis les gens qui passaient au-dessous de lui depuis la terrasse ombragée quand Sawamura écarta le voile qui le séparait des cuisines. "Nous avons été chez le tailleur acheter des vêtements, déclara-t-il en en posant une pile à coté du prince, ils sont à votre taille.

\- Parfait, fit le blond après avoir souffler de la fumée, les autres sont prêts?

\- Oui, répondit le brun, Daishou se prépare pour la mission d'infiltration, Iwaizumi et Oikawa nous rejoindront bientôt et Asahi et Tanaka s'habillent pour la réception.

\- Je vais t'en laisser en faire de même, fit Keishin en se levant, et dis aux autres de faire attention une fois au palais. Connaissant la réputation du roi, il va certainement vous confier chacun un concubin de son harem pour vous distraire et tromper ma vigilance."

Daichi hocha la tête avant de se rembrunir. Un des concubins en question était l'homme dont il était amoureux. Plusieurs fois, il avait essayé de le convaincre de fuir mais il connaissait, et comprenait, la loyauté de Tetsurou envers ses amis qui furent dans la même situation que lui. Le général souhaitait vraiment que le prince et lui puissent les libérer tous du joug de ce roi.

Quitte à le tuer pour ça.

"Alors voilà le palais de ce fameux roi pervers, déclara Tanaka en admirant la batisse, il n'y a pas de quoi casser une patte à un canard.

\- Tanaka, rétorqua Daichi, tu as intêret à te modérer un peu lorsqu'on franchira la porte.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Ryûnosuke, je ne ferai rien qui ne mettra notre plan en pér...

-...Chut, Tanaka, le coupa Asahi en lui baillonant la bouche, on risque de nous entendre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Tooru en regardant le jardin menant au palais qui fut décoré de deux fontaines de chaque côté et de deux orangers, il n'y a pas un chat. Le roi est un peu trop sûr de lui.

\- Ou bien alors, il nous tend un piège, dit Daishou en regardant le palais dans son ensemble, je viens de voir une entrée dérobée. Je vais rentrer par là.

\- D'accord, fit Keishin, mais fais attention." Daishou partit discrètement vers la porte qu'il venait de repérer. "Quant à nous, poursuivit-il à l'adresse de Daichi et aux autres gardes, faisons bonne impression. Le but est que le roi nous permette de rester dans son palais quelques jours supplémentaires et méfiez-vous de ses concubins aussi.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème là-dessus, déclara Daichi pendant qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Le prince Keishin n'était pas au courant de sa rencontre avec Tetsurou, ni des évasions qu'ils faisaient tous deux pour les enfants kidnappés. En tous cas, il frémissait d'impatience à l'idée de le revoir.

Tetsurou appliqua doucement du baume cicatrisant sur la peau d'Ennoshita. "Désolé" fut tout ce qui put lui dire. Il se souvint où, enfants, Kenma et lui avaient été enlevés par des gardes du roi. Ce dernier avait abusé de son ami et il avait décidé de tout prendre à sa place, devenant ainsi son concubin favori.

Ennoshita faisait la même chose, se sacrifiant pour éviter que leur maitre ne batte quelqu'un d'autre. Le roi lui avait confié une nuit qu'il était très tenté de voir si la peau de Hinata pouvait prendre une jolie teinte rose s'il laissait des empreintes de corde dessus. "Aïe."

Le noiraud s'aperçut qu'il appuyait un peu trop fort sur les bleus de son ami. "Excuse-moi, s'excusa-t-il, peiné de lui avoir fait du mal.

\- Ce n'est rien, le rassura Chikara, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès."

Le noiraud retira ses mains et laissa Ennoshita remettre sa tunique beige. Il faisait tout son possible pour qu'il souffre moins de même que Chibi-chan et Nishinoya étaient là pour lui remonter le moral. La nuit était tombée dehors et en entendant les gardes s'affairer, Tetsurou se dit que le prince Keishin et ses invités étaient arrivés.

Kenma allait certainement rester dans le bureau de Takeda-san pendant que ce dernier s'occuperait de l'accueil des invités car il se doutait que l'héritier de la famille Ukai ne viendrait pas seul, ce qui voudrait dire une chose. Le premier concubin partit prévenir Hinata et les autres de ce qui risquerait de se passer pour eux, il serait là pour les consoler ensuite.

"Bienvenue dans le palais."

Keishin fut immédiatement sous le charme de l'homme qui les accueillit. Il semblait bien jrune en dépit des lunettes qu'il portait mais il fut touché par sa sympathie et le trouvait bien mignon. "Je suis Ittetsu Takeda, l'intendant du roi, poursuivit-il en lui présentant la main.

\- Keishin Ukai, prince du royaume de Karasuno, déclara le blond en lui serrant la main, enchanté de vous connaitre."

Ittetsu rougit légèrement face au sourire que lui adressait le prince. Il n'avait pas pensé que celui-ci fut si...viril vu son âge. L'intendant regarda un moment les gardes qui l'entouraient. Eux aussi semblaient jeunes et ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être mauvais ce qui le rassura pour les concubins du sérail, par contre il avait l'intuition que leur venue cachait quelque chose.

S'ils venaient ici pour attenter à la venue du roi, il ne les empècheraient pas.

Son souverain était trop cruel et malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire seul, si ce n'était que gérer les affaires du royaume afin qu'il puisse continuer à rester prospère et que ses habitants ne puissent manquer de rien. "Je vais vous mener à mon roi, fit-il avant de les guider.

Daichi admira la grande salle dont les piliers semblaient s'élever vers le ciel avant que l'intendant ne les guide jusqu'à une salle mitoyenne et plus petite. Il eut un moment d'arrêt en voyant Tetsurou allongé à coté du roi, un homme entre deux âges au physique robuste et au regard mauvais. Le noiraud s'était vêtu d'un sarouel noir et d'un haut arrivant à mi-torse rouge mettant en valeur le teint halée de sa peau.

Un sentiment de jalousie monta en lui lorsque le souverain le prit par la taille, ses doigts caressant un moment le flanc mais le regard triste et désolé de Tetsurou fit fondre cette émotion comme neige au soleil. Ils s'assirent tous sur des coussins préparés pour eux, le prince Keishin se mettant à coté du roi, pendant qu'un homme de petite taille vêtu d'une longue tunique noire et d'un sarouel marron arriva, en portant une cithare. Asahi fut d'ailleurs subjugué par le regard de ce dernier qui, malgré son physique, possédait une grande prestance.

"Voici Yû, fit le roi, il est très doué pour la musique bien que je préfère l'avoir sur mes genoux pour me donner à manger, Yû serra les lèvres en s'asseyant dans le coin réservé aux musiciens non loin d'une petite galerie d'arcades situé sur le coté qui menait aux quartiers du sérail.

Tetsurou avait raision. Si le roi avait choisi cette salle, c'était pour les jeter en pâtures au prince et à ses soldats. Néanmoins, il y en avait bien un qu'il trouvait à son goût, le grand brun, là avec une barbe. Cela dit, même s'il avait l'air robuste, ce dernier semblait bien intimidé lorsque les regards se croisèrent.

"Maintenant, déclara son maitre, place au spectacle de danse."

Yû commença alors à entamer son morceau pendant que Shouyou et Kageyama entrèrent en scène, Chikara s'occupant de servir des dattes aux invités. Ce fut au tour de Oikawa et d'Iwaizumi d'être fascinés par les danceurs, virevoltant en une succession de voiles bleus et orange. Hajime reconnut en celui vêtu de bleu sa cliente de ce matin. Il s'agissait bien d'un homme mais en tous cas, il le trouvait magnifique.

Tooru, de son coté, ne put détacher son regard du danseur roux qui tournoyait et accompagnait en même temps le joueur de cithare à l'aide d'un tambourin. Shouyou et Tobio restèrent concentrés dans leur spectacle. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas décevoir le roi et ses invités mëme si l'envie de tout gâcher était très tentante.

Pendant ce temps, Daishou avançait dans le couloir, étonné de voir aussi peu de gardes. Il en avait croisé quelques uns près des médinas de téléportation, deux aux portes du palais et quatres autres dans ce qu'il fut probablement l'entrée du sérail. Cependant, tous n'avaient pas l'air humain. En dépit de leur forte musculature, leurs visages semblaient figés. Le roi les aurait-il crées? "Que faites-vous là?"

Suguru se retourna pour croiser le regard mordoré d'un jeune homme vêtu d'une longue tunique blanche. Ses cheveux avaient deux nuances, oscillant entre le noir des racines et le blond passé des mèches. Ses iris si particuliers le fuirent soudainement. Il voulut le rassurer mais il avait une mission à accomplir. "Vous êtes là pour la pierre antique de jeunesse éternelle?"

Bon, il avait deviné la raison de sa venue. Kenma essaya de ne pas trembler devant les yeux étirés en amande qui le fixaient. "Je ne te mentirai pas en te disant non, répondit l'inconnu en passant la langue sur ses lèvres, tu vas m'en empêcher?

\- Non. Je souhaiterai simplement savoir pourquoi."

Suguru vit alors une profonde lassitude transparaitre sur le visage du plus petit. Il avait l'air d'en avoir vécu des vertes pour être aussi désabusé. Autant lui dire la vérité, si ce jeune homme l'attaque, il aviserait. "Je suis un des soldats du prince Keishin et ma mission est d'enquêter sur votre roi.

\- Alors je vais vous aider, déclara Kenma, son règne n'a que trop durer." Et je souhaite qu'il paye pour tout ce qu'il a fait subir à Kuro et Ennoshita.

Le garde sentit que la chance lui souriait. Il n'aurait pas à continuer cette filature et s'il pouvait apprendre des choses qui seraient utiles au prince, surtout qu'il serait en très plaisante compagnie. "Je me nomme Suguru Daishou, déclara-t-il en présentant sa main.

Kenma eut un moment d'hésitation avant de la serrer. "Kenma Kozume.

\- Enchanté, Kenma, fit Suguru en contemplant un moment cette main bien délicate et tremblotante, et si nous allions dans un endroit plus tranquille pour faire mieux connaissance?"

Kenma hocha silencieusement la tête avant de le guider vers la salle qui lui faisait office de cabinet de travail. Celle-ci se trouvait à coté du bureau de Takeda-san et il pourrait donc facilement lui confier les agissements dans l'ombre du prince et ses gardes une fois que la réception serait terminée.

Il savait que l'intendant ne portait pas le dirigeant de la cité dans son coeur et il pouvait très bien aider Daishou-san à détruire la fameuse pierre qui permettait au roi de garder une apparence si jeune.

Pendant ce temps, Shouyou et Tobio avaient achevé leur dance et se mirent à coté de deux des gardes sur ordre du roi pour les servir en vin et en nourriture. Le roux était un peu intimidé par les yeux chocolats de Tooru qui le scrutaient un peu trop à son goût pendant que Tobio semblait bien raide aux yeux de Hajime.

Il voulut le rassurer mais il ne voulait pas le descréditer aux yeux du roi qui les regardait tout en discutant avec le prince Keishin et l'intendant.

Asahi fut rejoint par le joueur de cithare qui lui tint compagnie en lui servant à son tour un verre de vin en lui souriant. En temps normal, Yû aurait fait semblant mais là, il fut capable de lui offrir un véritable sourire. Il observait cependant Chikara à la dérobée.

Ce dernier continuait à servir un homme dont le caractère semblait bien emporté. Néanmoins, il avait l'air sympathique. Ryûnosuke, de son coté, trouvait le serviteur bien pâlot. "Vous allez bien?"

Chikara l'ignora. Si jamais il tentait de sympathiser avec un des invités, le roi le battrai de nouveau pour soi-disant inciter les autres à la pitié. De plus, il voyait bien que Nishinoya s'inquiétait pour lui et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'énerve.

"Eh bien, Chikara, déclara le roi un sourire sadique aux lèvres, on dirait que ta peau manque de délicatesse." Le brun s'arrêta de servir, avant de fermer les yeux d'un air résigné. Yû fut à deux doigts de se lever mais le regard que lui lança Tetsurou l'en empêcha. "Il se fait tard, poursuivit le souverain à l'adresse du souverain, pourquoi ne pas passer la nuit ici? Mes concubins tiendront compagnie à vos gardes vu qu'ils ont l'air de les trouver très à leur goût. Par contre, pour Chikara, fit-il à l'adresse de Tanaka, sa peau est fragile et elle a tendance à marquer facilement mais je la trouve plus belle abimée."

Asahi vit le joueur de cithare à coté de lui serrer fortement les poings à en saigner les phalanges. "Tetsurou, continua le roi, en récompense de tes agréables services, je te laisse choisir qui tu veux escorter."

Le noiraud se doutait que son maitre souhaitait qu'il choisisse le prince Keishin mais pour une fois qu'il lui donnait cette liberté, il se mit à coté de Daichi. "Je vois, dit le roi avant d'avoir un autre rictus, Keishin-sama, il y a un autre concubin qui s'appelle Kenma, Tetsurou eut un blanc, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait...

-...Kenma est indisposé, majesté, s'empressa de dire Ittetsu, je vais prendre sa place.

\- Mmmm, comme tu le souhaites, Ittetsu, fit le roi, la déception transparaissant dans sa voix, de toute façon, je vais me retirer afin que vous fassiez plus ample " connaissance"."

Tetsurou se rembrunit en regardant le roi partir. Il soupira de soulagement et remercia intérieurement Takeda mais il connaissait les motivations du monarque. Le noiraud en avait fait part à ses amis avant que la soirée ne débute. Tetsurou espérait que tout irait bien pour eux, surtout pour Ennoshita. Le brun n'avait pas besoin d'un tortionnaire supplémentaire.


	2. Part 2

Part 2:

Les gardes du prince Keishin furent donc conviés à partager la couche des concubins du harem qui les amenèrent chacun dans une des chambres du palais. Tous les courtisans du harem se tinrent donc prêts au cas où le roi se mit à les épier comme Tetsurou avait prévenu. Le roi souhaitait les voir souffrir.

Tooru regardait le petit roux gigoter à coté de lui. Ils étaient tous deux assis sur des coussins dans une salle un peu ombragée et seulement illuminée par une lampe à l'huile rendant l'ambiance tamisée à souhait. Un petit bassin où flottaient des pétales de fleurs se trouvait dans la terrasse baignée par la lumière du clair de lune. Il aurait aimé profiter de ce cadre enchanteur, surtout en compagnie d'une personne aussi mignonne mais il devait interroger ce petit au sujet du roi.

Cependant, il fut étonné par l'innocence qui émanait de lui. Cet adorable danseur n'avait pas l'air expérimenté en la matière ce qui était étrange pour un concubin d'un harem mais il devait tout d'abord le rassurer.

Shouyou sursauta en sentant deux bras l'enlacer doucement. "Ne t'inquiète pas Chibi-chan, le rassura le jeune homme, je ne te ferai rien que tu ne souhaites pas. Par contre, je souhaiterai avec ton nom."

Le roux fut à la fois soulagé et stressé. Si le roi venait à les regarder...D'abord converser un peu. "Je m'appelle Shouyou Hinata, monsieur.

\- Tooru Oikawa, fit le brun en portant la main du plus petit à ses lèvres, ravi de te rencontrer."

Shouyou frissonna légèrement au doux contact qu'il ressentait. "Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai savoir, poursuivit Tooru quand il vit Hinata retirer sa main pour se lever, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Le roux se déshabilla, il avait bien entendu un léger bruit provenant d'une des tapisseries présentes sur les murs. Je n'ai pas le choix. Oikawa se demandait ce qui se passait quand il vit les yeux ambrés de Hinata regarder très rapidement à la dérobée un des murs. Il comprit la situation.

Le roi a une réputation de pervers mais là, cela surpasse toutes les rumeurs.

Tooru se leva à son tour à la grande surprise de Shouyou et se dévêtit rapidement à son tour. Le concubin avait les yeux rivés sur ce corps splendide dont la lumière de la lampe réhaussait la pâleur laiteuse de la peau. Il poussa cependant un cri lorsque Oikawa se mit à le porter comme une mariée. "Allons nous baigner, très cher." Celui-ci le mena jusqu'au bassin où il le déposa doucement dans l'eau légèrement huilée et dégageant un doux parfum de jasmin.

Shouyou se retrouva assis dos à Tooru. Un chuchotement contre son oreille. Fais semblant. Des mains commencèrent ensuite à errer sur son torse, glissant sur la peau huileuse à cause de l'eau. Des doigts frottèrent délicatement les tétons pendant qu'une pluie de baisers tombait sur son cou. Le roux gémit. Ces caresses furent tellement tendres qu'il n'avait pas à simuler, c'était vraiment bon.

Tooru se délectait des réactions de Shouyou, de ses expressions si mignonnes face à plaisir...Cela l'émoustilla, il fallait l'avouer. Cependant, il faisait ça pour que le roi les laisse tranquille et donc il s'était dit que comme il les verrait pas vu qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de son champ de vision, autant qu'ils se firent entendre.

Cela dit, il ne bougeait pas, ce qu'il l'exaspérait. Autant passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il fit se retourner le roux, le mettant face à lui, qui le regardait avec confusion. Tooru sentit son coeur fondre en le voyant ainsi, il serait tenté de l'enlever au roi pour ne l'avoir qu'à lui.

Le brun lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de déclarer à voix haute pour que ce voyeur pervers puisse entendre : "Dis-moi, tu es vierge, Shouyou?

Shouyou rougit : "O-Oui, Tooru-sama." _Parfait, il se prend au jeu._

\- Il est alors temps que je cueille ta petite fleur, tes petits cris de tout à l'heure m'ont trop excité." Il fit un clin d'oeil malicieux à Hinata qui comprit la situation. Il lui sourit avant de pousser un nouveau gémissement en sentant son membre toucher celui de Tooru. Celui-ci les mit l'un contre l'autre avant de les caresser. "Anh, ce que vous êtes gros, Tooru-sama."

Le sourire du plus grand s'élargit en ressentant davantage la friction tout en sachant que Shouyou ne simulait pas à en voir son visage tout rouge. Il était vraiment tombé sous le charme de ce petit...Depuis qu'il l'avait vu entamer cette dance si envoûtante. "Plus..vite Tooru-sama." Le roux se mit alors à trembler de plaisir.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça et les mots qu'il employait, même si c'était pour simuler, étaient en partie vrai. Shouyou mit alors les jambes autour de la taille de Tooru pour avoir davantage de contact et se mit à onduler les hanches pour ressentir plus. Ses gémissements se changèrent en petits cris pendant que le brun soupira de plaisir. Il caressa les lèvres du pouce avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche pendant que tous vinrent dans sa main.

Le roux se laissa caliner tendrement en entendant distraitement un bruit de fond, mat et brutal, Tooru caressa tendrement les cheveux de Shouyou en se demandant s'il n'avait pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu à la place, ayant cette facheuse impression que le roi avait surtout voulu que le roux se fasse violer.

Rien que cette simple hypothèse lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de le tuer. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il essaierait de voir si ses autres concubins étaient en train de souffrir dans les autres chambres.

Il sortit du bassin en portant le plus petit qui s'était endormi contre lui et l'essuya doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller avant d'en faire de même. Tooru les amena tous deux à la pièce des coussins où il les couvrit tous les deux d'une simple couverture de soie.

Le brun contempla affectueusement la petite bouille endormie en espérant que le plan du prince Ukai fonctionnerait car, au fond, il aimerait bien connaitre un peu plus cet être si adorable.

Hajime fut transfiguré par le danseur devant lui qui tournoyait sensuellement en faisant tourner les voiles azurs. Les yeux bleus qui l'observaient l'hypnotisaient alors que Tobio y voyait surtout une occasion pour gagner du temps et réfléchir. Même s'il trouvait l'homme assis devant lui très attirant, il devait trouver un moyen pour...Un discret son retentit derriêre le mur. _Mince!_

Hajime le vit s'arrêter. Parfait, même s'il trouvait ce spectacle enchanteur, il allait enfin pouvoir discuter de...Le concubin le poussa sur les coussins en s'emparant de ses lèvres en un baiser agréable mais fort maladroit. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Il voulut l'interrompre quand Tobio rompit le baiser pour le déshabiller rapidement. "Attends, une minute, fit Hajime en essayant de l'arrêter, que...?"

Des yeux bleus lui intimèrent un ordre silencieux mais désespéré.

 _Laisse-toi faire._

Un bruit d'éraflement se fit entendre de la tapisserie présente derrière le concubin. Il comprit.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Tobio qui venait de soulever sa tunique et baisser son sarouel. Il détourna le regard lorsque le noiraud s'aperçut que sa danse lui avait fait un peu trop d'effet. Un timide coup de langue le fit pousser un cri. Que faisait...? Une autre petite léchouille, cette fois-ci sur toute la longueur de son membre le fit gémir. Hajime savait que ce sale obsédé de souverain les regardait mais il savait que s'il demandait à ce jeune homme d'arrêter, il serait probablement sévèrement puni.

Tobio était énervé de faire ça dans cette situation mais au fond, il souhaitait donner du plaisir à cet orfèvre qui lui semblait bien gentil. De plus, il se demandait comment un marchand comme lui pouvait faire partie de l'entourage du prince Ukai. Le noiraud se concentra donc à faire des vas et vients à l'aide de sa bouche et de sa main, appréciant le goût salé qu'il rencontrait.

Hajime haleta devant la vision qui se trouvait devant lui, et commença à caresser doucement les mèches noires au fur et à mesure que Tobio alla plus vite, sentant cette douce et moite chaleur. Il retira la tête du plus grand quand il vint en poussant un râle, l'aspergeant un peu au visage.

Tobio entendit le roi partir lorsque Hajime lui essuya les joues à l'aide des pans de sa tunique. "Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, sa main s'attarda sur la joue du noiraud.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser, fit Tobio, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Vous avez aimé?"

Comment pouvait-il demander ça? Cela l'attendrit cependant. "C'était très bon, le rassura tendrement Hajime en continuant à lui caresser la joue, par contre, je souhaiterai discuter avec toi."

Tobio hocha la tête puis tous deux parlèrent à la fois de l'un de l'autre et du projet du prince Keishin.

Yû fut vite au courant de ce que projetait le prince de la bouche d'Asahi et il l'approuvait. Le musicien mit aussi le garde dans la confidence quand à ce qu'allait faire le roi cependant Asahi eut une idée très ingénueuse. Ils attendirent que ce dernier vint espionner leurs ébats qu'ils sortirent les répliques qu'il avaient prévu de dire pendant qu'ils furent tous deux allongés leurs corps nus se pressant l'un contre l'autre. "Ah, c'était vraiment le pied, Asahi-san. Tu sais vraiment t'y prendre.

\- Merci Yû, tu m'as aussi donné beaucoup de plaisir. "

Le plus grand en profita pour lui embrasser le front quand il entendit un sourd coup rageur contre un mur suivi d'un silence. "C'est bon. Il est parti."

Yû poussa un soupir de soulagement. "On s'est bien débrouillé, ajouta-t-il en souriant, tu es un bon comédien.

\- Euh, merci, déclara un Asahi tout gêné avant de sentir Yû parsemé son torse de petits baisers, il est parti, tu sais?

\- Je sais, répondit le concubin, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, mais je te trouve très sexy donc j'en profite un peu. Tu n'aimes pas?"

Asahi déglutit. Si, il aimait ça mais...Un sourire mutin et des yeux noisettes emplis d'affection fit fondre toute réticence. Il donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres du plus petit puis le calina tranquillement.

Chikara observa le mur tapissé à la dérobée pendant que celui qu'il devait servir, Ryûnosuke, s'assit sur la banquette présente dans la chambre où il l'avait emmené. Ils avaient bavarder un peu sur le chemin et, en dépit de son attitude rustre, Chikara l'avait trouvé sympathique et il avait aimé le fait de ne pas se prendre au sérieux.

Cependant, il ignorait ce que le garde du prince souhaitait faire même s'il avait l'impression ou plutôt l'espoir qu'il ne le frapperait pas. Le roi devait certainement être en train de les regarder en ce moment et il ne fallait pas que Ryûnosuke le remarque.

Le jeune homme avait l'air d'avoir un tempérament au sang chaud et il ne voulut pas que le souverain du royaume l'exécute. Son ignoble maitre savait user de magie comme il avait fait plusieurs fois sur lui. Le brun se déshabilla prestement sous l'oeil étonné du garde.

Chikara lui plaisait bien, oui, il avait très envie de charcuter le roi pour sa remarque lors de la réception mais il n'était pas obligé de...C'était quoi tous ces bleus qu'il avait sur sa peau? C'était le roi qui lui avait fait.,Chikara lui intima de ne rien dire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres puis s'approcha de lui et l'allongea sur la banquette, chuchotant contre son oreille. "Dites que mes bleus sont jolis et faites semblant de vous extasier dessus."

Ryûnosuke commença à comprendre et il eut très envie de transpercer de son épée le mur où se trouvait très certainement le roi. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas que le plan du prince tomba à l'eau.

Il fit donc ce que le concubin disait : "Le roi avait raison à ton sujet, déclara-t-il en inspectant de près les bleus qui étaient présents sur le torse et les cuisses du brun, ta peau est si délicate qu'elle laisse de très jolies marques, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce qu'il venait de dire, c'est magnifique à regarder." Bon sang.

Il ponctua ses mots en embrassant chacun des ecchymoses présents, faisant frissonner Chikara qui ne s'y attendait pas. Les baisers étaient tellement doux qu'il ressentit malgré lui du plaisir. "Oh, arrê...tez..." Cependant, Ryûnosuke ne s'arrêta pas, il souhaitait l'apaiser en faisant preuve d'un peu de tendresse. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras en chuchotant contre son oreille : "On tuera le roi, comme ça, tu seras libre et tu n'auras plus à souffrir, je te le promets."

"Je vois, fit Takeda qui était assis dans son bureau en compagnie du prince Keishin, je vais vous indiquer l'endroit où se trouve la pierre, fit-il à l'adresse de Daishou et Kenma, mais il faudra un sort assez puissant pour le détruire, même moi, je n'ai pas pu.

\- Daishou est en réalité le sorcier de la cour, lui expliqua Keishin, il possède un grand répertoire de magie.

\- J'ai étudié le problème, renchérit Suguru, ses lèvres s'étirant en un grand sourire, ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'adressa ensuite à Kenma, allons renverser cette monarchie pour toutes.

\- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour y aller, lui dit Kenma en fuyant son regard qu'il trouvait trop inquisiteur.

\- Je suis plus motivé en étant en galante compagnie, déclara Suguru en lui prenant tendrement la main, allons-y."

Comme les gardes n'étaient que de simples automates magiques selon les dires de l'intendant, il pouvait très bien les détruire. Keishin les regarda partir pendant qu'Ittetsu soupira. "J'espère que cela va marcher.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison à ce que cela ne marche pas, le rassura le prince en posant doucement les mains sur les épaules du brun, vous avez besoin de vous détendre."

Ittetsu se laissait masser les épaules. Le prince Ukai était vraiment de bonne compagnie et il se dit qu'une alliance avec le royaume d'où il venait serait extrêmement bénéfique aussi bien pour le peuple que pour lui-même car il avouait, Keishin lui plaisait énormément.

Tetsurou fut heureux d'être en tête à tête avec Daichi, même s'il savait que son maitre allait faire son voyeur. C'était son hobby, il aimait le regarder en plein ébats avec les dignitaires. Cependant, il fut surpris que ce dernier fut le garde du prince Keishin, lui qui pensait que le brun était un simple rebelle à la politique du roi. Le noiraud avait cependant prévenu Daichi des agissements du roi, ainsi, ils parlaient en chuchotant : "Alors comme ça, tu es au service du prince?

\- Je suis un des généraux du royaume de Karasuno, lui expliqua-t-il, mon roi nous a envoyé détruire la pierre de jeunesse éternelle que possède votre roi.

\- Cela nous retirerait une sacrée épine du pied, chuchota Tetsurou en lui souriant, j'ai des crampes à force d'écarter les jambes.

\- Et moi je meurs d'envie de tuer le souverain de ce royaume pour le mal qu'il t'a fait."

Il caressa la joue de Tetsurou avant de continuer : "Je t'aime Tetsurou, depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré en train de protéger un enfant d'un garde qui essayait de le kidnapper."

Le sourire de Tetsurou s'élargit : "Moi aussi, Daichi." Il entendit le roi se faufiler derrière la tapisserie. Pardon Daichi. Il attira Daichi à lui contre les coussins en lui murmurant contre ses lèvres. "Fais-moi l'amour." Le brun savait que le monarque les regardait, il voulait probablement voir Tetsurou se faire dominer par d'autres hommes que lui. Cependant, il n'exaucerait pas son souhait et lui montrerai que le concubin n'appartenait à personne.

Daichi fit alors en sorte que Tetsurou fut au-dessus de lui et lui chuchota à son oreille : "A toi de me faire l'amour, Tetsurou."

Le noiraud fut étonné et eut une certaine appréhension vu que c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait dans ce sens. Daichi le réconforta en l'embrassant tendrement et tous deux décidèrent de se laisser aller. Tetsurou déshabilla le garde tout en s'attardant sur la peau qu'il découvrait petit à petit de ses dougts, tâtant les muscles de ses doigts, les malaxant légèrement avant de les embrasser avec adoration, trouvant Daichi vraiment splendide.

Il se dévêtit à son tour avant de retourner caresser de nouveau l'homme qu'il aimait, appréciant ce corps vraiment bien bâti. Daichi ne réprima pas ses gémissements, les mains et les lèvres de Tetsurou lui procurant un plaisir sans fin, il cria même lorsque le noiraud entreprit de le goûter plus bas, lêchant malicieusement sa virilité et taquina délicieusemejt le gland de sa langue.

Le plus grand se dégagea alors pour prendre un petit pot près de l'encensoir présent au bout de la salle et plongea trois doigts dedans. Il s'évertua ensuite à préparer doucement son futur amant tout en le regardant pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas mal.

Daichi le couva à la place d'un regard tendre, ressentant les doigts bouger en lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent..."Tet...surou, tu peux y... aller." Le premier concubin retira alors ses doigts en lubrifant son propre membre. Il écarta ensuite les jambes du brun pour ensuite se positionner et entrer en lui.

Daichi eut mal mais son amant l'avait bien préparé donc la douleur ne fut que de courte durée, il ressentit à la place un sentiment de complétude. Il caressa la joue d'un Tetsurou un peu inquiet, le regardant avec amour tout en lui souriant affectueusement.

Le noiraud y répondit avant de butiner amoureusement les lèvres et d'entamer une danse passionnée, allant et venant, tout doucement d'abord mais accélérant le tempo, le tout ponctuée par leurs cris et leurs gémissements. Tous deux ignorèrent le roi en train de les regarder, se concentrant seulement sur cette union si passionnée qui s'acheva dans la jouissance des deux hommes, Daichi venant peu après Tetsurou.

Le noiraud se retira ensuite puis se laissa étreindre par Daichi et tous deux sombrèrent dans un doux sommeil.

Le roi se retint de donner un coup de poing rageur contre le mur dérobé. Lui qui avait souhaité du divertissement en regardant ses concubins être pris de force, ils avait tous été traités avec amour, même ce bon à rien de Chikara. Et s'il allait trouvé Kenma? Cela ne le dérangeait aucunement qu'il fut malade, au contraire.

Plus il le faisait avec des personnes qu'il jugeait faibles, plus cela l'excitait. Ils éxécuteraient ensuite tous ses concubins demain, après que le prince serait partis, en les sacrifiant à la pierre de jeunesse éternelle pour alimenter son pouvoir. C'était pour cette raison qu'il enlevait des enfants, la pierre étant friande de son essence et ce secret, même son premier concubin Tetsurou n'était pas au courant.

Malgré ça, il eut soudainement mal, très mal, comme si son corps se désséchait de l'intérieur et il découvrit que c'était ce qui était en train de se passer : sa peau devenait toute craquelée, il ne pouvait presque plus se tenit debout et une douleur viscérale envahit chacun de ses muscles.

Quelqu'un était donc au courant et avait détruit la pierre et il allait le payer.

Suguru admirait le travail. La pierre avait été logée dans un socle au fin fond d'une petite salle située derrière la bibliothèque et avec le petit sort de sa composition, elle était maintenant en miettes. "Ça y est, nous avons réussi, déclara-t-il en prenant Kenma dans ses bras.

-Je n'ai rien fait, répondit le concubin tout gêné.

Suguru eut un de ses sourires étranges mais débordant de tendresse. "Tu possèdes beaucoup d'énergie en toi er j'en ai puisé un petit peu pour amplifier mon contresort donc tu m'as été d'un grand secours."

Kenma fuit son regard mais sursauta un peu en sentant les lèvres du plus grand se poser sur sa joue. "Cela te dit de venir avec moi au royaume de Karasuno? Tu pourrais faire un bon mage et puis nous ferions davantage connaissance comme ça."

Le concubin fut surpris de sa proposition. Apprendre la magie était tentant mais il ne voulait pas abandonner ses ami..."C'était donc toi, Kenma, fit une voix rocailleuse derrière eux, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi?

\- Suguru, déclara Kenma en toisant le vieux roi décati d'un regard peu amène, passe-moi ta dague."

Le sorcier du roi trouva ce revirement très effrayant. Cependant, il se doutait que Kenma avait dû beaucoup souffrir à cause de ce pervers libidineux ainsi lui passa-t-il ce qu'il avait demandé.

Le roi s'avachit et trembla devant le jeune homme qui utilisa la dague dans un endroit qui le fit hurler atrocement, le faisant implorer d'arrêter, le suppliant de ne pas continuer. "Non, lui répondit-il d'une voix mortellement grave, tu m'as fait du mal avec la partie de ce corps, de même que tu as fais souffrir Kuro pendant des années avec celle-ci. Je vais donc prendre mon temps pour te l'arracher comme ça tu en mourras de douleur."

Suguru fut sidéré par le sadisme dont Kenma faisait preuve, cela dit, c'était mérité donc il se délecta du spectacle.

Suite à la mort du roi, Takeda décida de prendre les rênes du royaume, ouvrant les médinas de téléportation à tous tout en signant une alliance avec le prince Keishin qui devint roi dans sa contrée.

Bien entendu, les relations qu'ils entretenaient furent plus que cordiales au point que le roi Ukai passait davantage de temps à aller le voir, laissant le royaume de Karasuno aux bons soins de son intendant Shimada.

Ses gardes n'étaient pas sans reste vu que la nuit qu'ils avaient passé auprès des concubins furent pour eux une occasion de se ranger. Ces derniers étaient certes restés au palais pour servir Takeda d'une autre manière.

Ainsi, Chikara enseignait aux enfants de la cité dans la bibliothèque, Tanaka passant le voir de temps en temps, Yû fut à la fois le garde et le musicien du roi, passant son temps à voyager en compagnie d'Asahi pour narrer ensuite leurs aventures au palais, Kenma était devenu l'intendant du palais tout en étudiant la magie auprès de Suguru pour devenir le nouveau mage de la cour, Daichi avait démissionné de son poste de général et avait monté une petite taverne que tenaient Tetsurou et lui quant à Shouyou et Tobio, ces deux-là étaient les nouveaux gardes royaux et étaient occupés à faire des patrouilles dans la ville, pour le plus grand bonheur de deux orfèvres qu'ils venaient souvent voir.

Ce fut ainsi qu'une insurrection aussi silencieuse que la nuit libéra non seulement les habitants du harem mais aussi la ville d'une cage invisible.

 **Voilà pour la requête. J'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'ai l'impression que j'ai fait une petite entorse sur la demande mais...Bon. Pour la suite, l'avant-dernier chapitre de Healing Broken Spirits, et pour les requêtes, j'en ai une TsukiHina, une BokuHina, une yuri (ce qui sera une première) et une SugaHina. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
